


Organization of secret deeper

by Vampirelady93



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Changing person, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Missing Persons, Multi, Other, Post-Blind Betrayal, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirelady93/pseuds/Vampirelady93
Summary: Under the truth is hurting for not knowing how much happened it, but Xehanort took everything from the Guardian of Light was trapped to apart away.Xehanort have secret plans for what he do it for making changing future be different?Isa wasn't Norted by Xemnas chosen it or just left it for ten years ago?Riku went to missing for three years ago after Sora becoming Keyblade Master?The future is CHANGING????





	Organization of secret deeper

The young man about 18 or 20 years old as he listened to strangers talking about something for games where the Guardian of Light have a Keyblade for protecting it or maybe fall in Darkness where the heart feels like hurt in the truth from clue what happened. 

 

He think about something in his mind, but he agreed it to working with stranger after he went to the school for finding some clue what he needs to learn about the truth of Keyblade Wars and Seven Lights he never heard it before when he was young boy has lost his parents becoming warriors Keyblade. 

 

He doesn't have to be careful watch to walk when he get accident fall down on someone ground and groan in pains as spoke in apologize "I'm sorry! I don't listen to walk carefully, that was my very first time I entered here for learning how about Keyblade."

 

Another boy rubbing on his head behind and look at sliver haired guy "It's fine. I was just sleepyhead for not get sleep much when I was study my work. " 

 

He nodded it as get stand up and show his hand point at himself "Homework is really hard for making us feel like tired." 

 

He chuckled it as grabbed his own hand after stand up "True. My name is Eraqus, I'm 17 years old. They think I'm short and look young like 12 years old."

 

He laughed it as look at Eraqus "I thought you were about like 10. My name is Xehanort, I'm 20 years old. That is not white hair, it's nation color of hair called Sliver." 

 

Eraqus nodded it "You're right, Xehanort. You're really smart for know how much everything you learning how to do it."

 

Xehanort chuckled it "I guess so, but I'm new here in the school for training how be Keyblade Master what I need it to protect my grandma I had it." 

 

He nodded it "You're lucky to have right time because I'm a teacher of Keyblade training!~"

 

After the two boys talking about something when they learned how to fight in training and speak in some language he can understand it from good teacher Eraqus explaining that for dangerous spell and books to about Darkness world

 

Xehanort frowned it as stopped it when he stand up from fight "I do not understand what Darkness is dangerous words for what?"

 

Eraqus sighed it as look at him "Darkness means a lot that for pains and hate, anger for what they feel like ripping it to make it look bad for not understand why they has been pushed so much by someone doesn't care or maybe been blind to not understand how feeling in their hearts can tell it. Or maybe it's made by evil for what someone wants make powerful to create a new stuff. I don't know what mean about Darkness, but my teacher told me that says Darkness is dangerous for making blinds to not have to need to understand."

 

Xehanort blinked in surprised as don't know how say to reply back, but his heart can tell him that something is wrong with that history sounds like a terrible plans what he agreed that stranger for another future what he wants to do it. 

 

Eraqus look at his friend been confused for not understand it, but he smiled it "That is just history been silly. It's been made it by someone created it, we're young people for not understand what we can study it for just history after we have out of the school which what we wanted it for good life."

 

He smirked it "I guess so you are right. Thanks for trying make me feel better than confused. Hey, what is time?"

 

He look around at the clock about dawn in for dinner times "Look like we're late for dinner again…" 

 

They runs to the cafeteria for close 30 minutes for ready closed, but they made it luckily time to pay it for delicious food be last two right now, Xehanort told his friends for later see in next class. He walk to the hallway and carriers The food in box with his hand hold it as opened his doors "I'm really hungry so much right now.. but, is it that true what Eraqus said that? Darkness has been hurt and anger for what the Light did something ruined it… like the light ruined my life for what they took everything from me." 

 

He look around at the wall has many Darkness paper and spell, history for questions about something, but one picture of very old years about Moon Hearts. "Kingdom Hearts… was created by the Master of Master been looking for some spell to create a new creature and…. I don't think what that person would find it for some places or something like that I don't understand. Maybe I'll join in Darkness where I find the truth of clue.. or maybe I will catch or kidnapping the Guardian of Light will work with me after I act like evils… wait! I got it as about time travel.. that's what I planned it for finding some truth to the past and future!" 

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Years later as Xehanort learned how to do everything he remembered it when he told his best friend Eraqus for be back later in his castle where he became Master Keyblade now, but he wasn't yet. He used travel in his new Keyblade called Time travel to finding some happened without Eraqus knowing that something to use 30 years right now as he look somewhere in the middle of weird mystery world he doesn't know yet, but he heard it as look around at unfamiliar person with sliver haired and golden eyes as he be about mid-older "Who are you?"

 

The mid-older man chuckle darkly in sounds like some powerfully aura Xehanort feels his presence he never felt like that before "I am...You."

 

Xehanort shock in widen eyes as breath heavily for not wanting to believe that word was he is really future himself in evil side where he became like that "Y….you are me…? B...but I don't understand why you chose Darkness inside you?!"

 

Older Xehanort chuckled it "Well, that's what I did wanted it for need to know about the Kingdom Hearts and for our important someone be safe from the Darkness was trapped it. But, I know another leader will hurt someone we care it for what he has fun for games…"

 

He shock in widen eyes and says in one word "Luxu. Is that what I'd heard it about Luxu is really amazing powerfully by his Master passed, but he gives him for a while he left it."

 

The older elders nodded it "You are correct. But, his voice is in our mind control what he talked it when he chooses it for what it he will play in his games like chessboard. We don't know where is Luxu right now but I think he has in human body or maybe. That's what I promised to someone to protect our important friends be safe."

 

"I see. That's what the Darkness has blind and anger what they trying to protect important friends or family member be in danger because the Light never understand that clue was a traps for child's games."

 

"correct again. But, Luxu wanted us to lose in the future when we create the Moon Hearts to giving what he wanted it after Organization XIII… but you have to understand it was trapped it by Luxu's spying what he do it for his game wasn't easy in child's games. We have to try it to kidnapping the future the Guardian of Light was Seven pure of Keyblade for what they saved it. "

 

The young man walk to himself and grabbed his arms "I don't understand why you talk about something like this, but It's sounds like hard plan for protecting our important friends from dangerous games. We don't know what they look like yet in the future, but maybe you know about something in future yet after you come to find me or we will can do it for our members be strong than I thought it would the Guardian of Light be our under control for making win to destroy Luxu's games." 

 

"You're right. We'll try to get see it." The older elders smirked it as use the portal to Castle Oblivion in the future years as he walk with young man went to white rooms 

 

Xehanort staring at the older elders used his Keyblade look different than his Keyblade time travel as look at the biggest ball has like a TV show about Organization XIII having failed it for missions what they're trying their best hard work and another Keyblade working with Organization group what they choose one member of the number was changed into half Light "That… is our members was Guardian of Light Keyblade where he was chosen by 'his friend' been there with him before he was changed. Your Nobody did not listening to what he mistake about something, but we know now as we have to try it. That man be our first members away from friendship what he will understand how feel it for protecting it, we don't let Keyblade can chosen it, no one knows about happened that members was real Keyblade Guardian of Light will fall sleep in Darkness where itself belong it."

 

"You are wrong. The members will care it as he knows what he can sense about us as we lied it for what our plans are to be made it, but he's stronger than Nobody as he can tell it by his blood or something like that, I think he befriended Keyblade someone in his past after he became a Nobody of members. Keyblade know about something tells in some people be chosen to becoming Guardian of Light. The Organization member has learning more secret than before but they're smarter for what they do it for making games of betrayal."

 

He think about something new plan for right now but the older elders is right about changing future "Maybe you are right. We will have to try it to see it."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Review?

 


End file.
